The Past and Present
by avatla
Summary: Yue struggles with telling her husband, Firelord Zuko about her pregnancy after a devastating miscarriage. She also looks back on there relationship and how they fell in love over the years. Zue
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, another Zue story? What can I say... they will forever be one of my favorite ships. This story, I'm hoping, will be of novel-length, focusing on Yue and Zuko's marriage, but also their past relationship and how they came to be in love! Odd number chapters will focus on the present, while in the even ones will be flash-backs! Enjoy all of the Zue goodness! -avatla**

Chapter One

Yue gazed down at the royal gardens, smiling to herself as she watched her son feeding the turtle ducks. The light, spring breeze rustled her long, silk robes and blew the blooming cherry blossoms past her. She rested her elbows casually on the balcony's ebony railing, letting her white hair fall around her body. The sun was nearly set, and the moon would be full tonight, giving her the courage for what she needed to do.

"Arnook!" Yue called over the fragrant breeze, watching her son's face turn to hers. His blue eyes, much alike hers, seemed to reflect the sun's dim rays and sparkle. He was the spitting image of her husband, all but the eyes and the coloring. She couldn't help but giggle to herself as the toddler stood and tottered over, closer to the balcony.

He tilted his head back all the way, staring up at her, "Yes, mommy?" He asked, smiling crookedly up at her, his teeth missing in more than a few places.

"Come inside and wash up for dinner, okay darling?" Yue asked him, watching him nod and dash out of her sight, back into the palace.

Yue jumped at the feeling of hands tightly clasping her waist. She felt the owner of the hands lean his body into hers, resting his chin on her shoulder, breath tickling her ear. Yue never failed to blush when her husband did such things.

"Hello, Yue." Zuko whispered against the shell of her ear, causing shivers to run up and down her spine.

"Hi, Zuko." She whispered giddily, like a Fire Nation schoolgirl.

Zuko released her waist and moved next to her, standing tall and gazing out over the blossoming treetops, long dark hair shifting slightly against the wind. Yue looked up at him, smiling as she took his hand, holding onto it tightly. She too, stood upright again, slightly leaning into his shoulder.

"Honora and I starting her firebending training today," Zuko told her, squeezing her hand and finally meeting her gaze.

"Don't be too stern with her… you know how sensitive our little Nora is." Yue reminded him, laughing a bit.

"I won't." He said, smiling the tiniest bit down at his wife. Yue knew that Zuko would always protect his little girl from harm, as Honora, their first born, took after Yue in many ways, but was a very big daddy's girl. Nora was always going to be kept safe and happy as long as Zuko was by her side.

Arnook, however, could endure almost anything without shedding a tear. The little soldier, just like his grandfather, was never unhappy or in tears. He was a bit of a crazy child, always finding new ways to culminate bruises and scrapes, but he never dwelled on the pain. Yue hoped that he would be a waterbender, just like she was.

"Where is the little princess anyways?" Yue asked, glancing down into the courtyard again, "I barely saw her today."

"She's been playing with Ty Lee's girls ever since her lessons got out," Zuko said, chuckling.

Yue nodded, smiling at the thought of the large gaggle of girl's Ty Lee had in her life now. Two sets of triplets, to be exact. And they all loved Honora and Arnook as if they were their own siblings. Yue and Ty Lee had become as close as sisters, too, over the years she had been living in the palace.

Zuko headed back into their room, removing his spiked shoulder ornamentation and lied down on their bed, closing his eyes. Yue followed him in, lying down beside him, gazing up at the gold-plated ceiling, feeling her heart rate spike. She knew she had to tell him soon. Sooner was better than later.

But now, with him obviously resting after a long day, did not seem like the right time. His arm curled around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She draped her arm over his torso, feeling him sigh contently. After six years of marriage and nine years in total of being together, Yue still felt very much like they were still sixteen year olds, desperately clinging to each other.

Being 24 now, they had already gone through a lot together. Two kids, the end of a war, and one miscarriage later, though, they were still deeply in love, as if nothing had ever changed.

A few minutes of silence passed before Zuko stood up, bringing Yue up with him. He kissed her forehead before walking out of the room, down to the dining area. Yue stood in the room, leaning up against one of the bed's posters. She heard Arnook talking loudly to Zuko, who was indulging him in an animated conversation about turtle ducks.

She smiled slightly to herself, her hand resting on her stomach, wondering how she was going to tell him about her situation. Ever since last year's lost child, the subject of expanding their family even more was still a touchy one. Zuko knew that Yue had been devasted by their loss, but what he didn't know was that Yue was with child again. She didn't know who he'd react… considering how saddened he'd been at the death of their last child.

Yue sighed, torn a bit. The sound of running feet lurched her out of her thoughts. Five-year-old Honora, her long black hair styled just like Yue's had been when she was a young princess, stood in the doorway. Her big, amber eyes were staring at her curiously.

"Mommy, dinner's ready!" She said, looking at her mother for a moment, concerned. "Are you feeling alright?" She walked over and hugged her legs, staring up at her with bright doe-eyes.

Yue smiled, tucking a loose strand of her daughter's silken hair back into place, "I'm fine, Nora." Yue reassured her, picking her up and holding her close to her body, smiling at her little princess.

She felt Nora hug her tightly, "Okay, mommy." She said, placing a kiss on her mother's cheek, before Yue set her down.

Honora her mother's first three fingers and began to tug her out of the room, and into the hall. Yue saw Zuko sitting next to Arnook, helping the little boy use his chopsticks properly. _Maybe he'd like another baby…_

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and stay tuned if you liked this! In the next chapter, you will read more about Yue, before Zuko became a part of her life! -avatla**

* * *

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender's characters, plot, or universe!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_ Eight Years Ago_

* * *

Yue didn't know how long she'd been asleep… she didn't dream, or move, or open her eyes for the longest time. It was like when she was first born. Still, unstirring, like a doll.

The princess finally came to in the autumn. Yugoda informed her that after she sacrificed her life, the moon had taken mercy upon her, leaving her with the tiniest dreg of life. She had fallen into a deep slumber, almost a hibernation. She awoke frail, weak, and incredibly sleepy, with few memories of her last few days. She did remember one person very vividly, however. She remembered Sokka.

As she was slowly nursed back to life, she regained most of her body weight and the little physical strength she once had. She began to walk a little each day, perhaps a bit more then the last, and soon, she felt almost like herself. But she asked about Sokka each day, and yearned to see him, for he was the person whom she last saw. She missed him.

Yue begged her father to let her leave the North and seek out her love, but he refused, telling her that if she was to become ill or injure herself, she would surely die. He didn't trust the healers when they told him how much she had been improving health-wise each day. All he knew was that his precious Yue, his beloved moonflower, was more fragile and delicate than ever. A snowflake under the sun.

Yue would cry herself to sleep every night, awake with the pangs of bittersweet dreams, all based around him. And her love blinded her, made her grow impatient and fearful that he had forgotten her and believed she was dead. He had left while healers were fussing about her, trying to bring her back.

Yue remember, vaguely, as if it was a dream, of visiting the spirit world. Tui and La spoke with her, their heavenly voices echoing in her mind. They were beautiful, shining beings, their true forms unable to describe in her language. She pleaded with them to let her stay, and Tui gave her a small shard of her life back. And then everything faded away.

Now, the princess was persistent that she be able to go find her love. She spent weeks begging and pleading, until a servant girl, Akara, helped her sneak out. The girls, dressed in black, crept out of the palace and out by the harbor, where a small boat was waiting for her. The Avatar and his friends were currently in Ba Sing Se, and so that is where she would go. Yue sent Sokka a messenger bird, praying that the Arctic Owl would reach him in the great city.

Yue arrived at Ba Sing Se in secrecy, bribing and paying off people who recognized her. She was certain that she would never go back home. Not without Sokka, in the most dire circumstances. She would not be separated from him again, she was sure.

Yue, who had been generously given a nice house in the upper ring to stay in, held a lantern in front of her as she cautiously walked through the clean-scrubbed streets. Her footfalls smacked against the sandstone street, matching her heart's beating as she speedily walked to the house, glancing at the address she had written on a piece of parchment.

The war, having ended mere days ago, was being celebrated to the full extent. She could here the singing and talking emitting from house parties of the upper class. This city was decidedly her new favorite place, with it's ornate architecture and vast gardens.

She gulped, finding herself now at the doorstep of their temporary house. She smoothed out one of her braids, straightening the crowing hairpiece and pinching her tawny cheeks for a bit more color. She lightly knocked on the door, not knowing what exactly to expect on the other side.

A short, older gentleman dressed in fine green robes opened the door. Yue felt as those she had once met him, long ago. Perhaps in the hours before her sacrifice, when her memories were fuzzy and haunting. He, however, did remember the white-haired Water Tribe princess. His light amber eyes sprung with recognition, and he looked as though he was about to say something.

"It's… It's you!" He said, his voice recalling more of him to her. "… I can't believe it!"

The door opened wider, revealing Katara, also dressed up in Earth Kingdom clothes. Yue smiled at her friend, bowing slightly. Katara's eyes popped with shock and she froze, studying the girl whom she assumed was dead.

"Y-yue?!" Katara stuttered, stepping closer, "Is… is that really you?"

Yue smiled softly, "Yes… it's me."

"But I though you were…" Katara trailed off. She reached her hand out brushing her fingertips over Yue's arm, making sure that the girl was embodied in the flesh, and not in spirit.

Yue bit her lip, feeling a bit out of place. "May I come in?" She asked, looking into the house.

Katara dumbly nodded, in awe that Yue had been brought back. She stepped away, letting Yue walk inside. Aang, two dark-haired girls she was sure she had never seen, and the scarred prince were all sitting by a low tea table.

The assumed younger of the two girls, with out turning her head, spoke up. "Aang, who's that?"

The Avatar looked up, grinning and striding over to Yue, bowing deeply to her. Yue was relieved that someone wasn't as stunned at her being alive. She greeted Aang, who lead her over to the others.

"Yue, this is Toph, Mai, and Zuko!" Aang said, pointing to each, gesturing for her to sit. She sat, glancing around the room for Sokka, but still couldn't find him.

Aang sat next to her, turning his head and scanning her closesly, "So, Yue…" He asked, his grey eyes finally resting on hers, "How did you… er… come back?"

Yue smiled at him slightly, not sure how to word her rising. "The moon spirit gave me a bit of my life back… And I was kept alive, but just. I was asleep for months." Yue explained, her eyes leaving Aang's scanning the room again.

Aang nodded enthusiastically. "Wow, Yue! That's incredible!"

"She's dead?" Toph asked bluntly, still not looking up from her tea cup.

Aang chuckled, "No, Toph. She was, but the spirits brought her back to life!"

Toph shrugged, "I don't think I'll understand all of that spirit nonsense until I'm finally given the 'pleasure' of meeting one."

Yue looked around the room again, Iroh and Katara coming over to join them. Yue had come here for a reason, and that reason was going unseen.

"Katara?" Yue asked, looking up at the waterbender.

Katara startled, seeming far to jumpy around the princess. "Yes?"

Yue blushed a bit, biting her lip. "Where's Sokka?"

Toph spoke out, cutting off whatever Katara's response would be. "Snoozels is in his bedroom, second door on the right."

Aang and Katara tensed, looking at each other for a moment, knowing something Yue didn't. Yue stood up from the table, bowing again.

"Excuse me," Yue murmured anxiously, nearly jogging into the hall.

Aang and Katara both shot up, running after her. "Hey, Yue! I wouldn't go in there!" Katara called after the princess.

Yue found the door, not bothering to knock. She opened the door, which had been shut tightly. She stepped into the dark room, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. "Sokka?" Yue asked, her voice cutting through the silence like a dagger.

Katara and Aang were standing in the hallway, flushed and on edge, ready to strangle Toph. Yue heard some rustling noises, as if someone was moving. She stepped into the room farther, squinting in the darkness. There was a bed, she could see that, and the door in the hall way shifted open farther, allowing a curtain of yellow light to cut across the bed.

Sokka scrambled out of the bed, wearing green pants and nothing else, his hair out of its usual wolftail and split around his face. His cheeks were deeply tinged with a maddening red, and another noise caught her attention.

Her eyes shifted down onto the bed, a girl, dressed in what appeared to be a nightgown, was propped up on her elbows, squinting at Yue with confusion, her face also flushed. Yue's mind began to piece the situations together, and her eyes flicked back to Sokka, who was guiltily looking from her to the other girl.

Yue forced a tight smile, "I'm sorry," She whispered in a clipped, even tone, before dashing back into the hall way.

Aang smacked his forehead, Katara's fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. Yue knew that they had tried to stop her. She swished past them, freezing a few feet away. She turned, nodded to them, her eyes welled over with tears. The two both realized why Yue had unexpectedly turned up at the house tonight. She had come back for Sokka, who was currently having "alone time" with Suki.

Yue wordlessly strode out of the house, leaving the door wide open in her wake. Mai, Iroh, and Zuko all looked up, their brows knit in confusion. Toph lifted her head too, equally confused.

Aang and Katara walked back into the room, looking stressed out.

"What was that all about?" Mai asked, raising a brow, her stoic voice sodden with disgust. Mai despised drama more than sunsets.

"Uh…" Aang started, glancing at his girlfriend, his grey eyes meeting her blue ones. "That was Sokka's… old girlfriend."

"And we all thought she… died." Katara finished, nodding at Aang.

Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes, "But what's with all of the waterworks?"

Katara sighed, "Well, _Toph_, Yue came all the way to Ba Sing Se to see Sokka, only to find him with Suki."

"And why does it sound like you're blaming me for this?" Toph snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Katara.

Katara crossed her arms, "Because! You told Yue where to go find Sokka!"

"How was I supposed to know that they used to have a thing?" Toph retorted, brow furrowing.

Katara didn't respond. She dropped down and sat by the table, leaning forward on her elbows, "Poor Yue…"

Sokka slowly ambled into the room, wearing his sleeping clothes. He glanced at everyone, who all had turned accusing eyes on him. Sokka heaved a sigh, standing next to Aang beside the table.

"I think you need to go talk to her," Aang suggested, referring to Yue.

Sokka nodded, about to walk outside. His cheeks were still flushed a deep pink, only making Katara's headache worsen.

"Wait!" Katara said, "Bring Zuko."

Zuko looked up, knitting his brows. "Why?"

"Because Sokka's most likely going to mess things up even more by trying to talk to her." Katara pointed out, not lifting her head from her hands.

Zuko stared at her for a bit longer, before nodding and silently lifting himself to his feet. He walked out of the house and on to the walkway, arms folded and waiting for Sokka to follow him.

"Let's go!" Zuko snapped, scowling at the other boy, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite, and keep reading! The next chapter will be focused on Yue telling Zuko about the new baby, set in the present part of the sory! -avatla**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Yue and Zuko were walking through the gardens, hands loosely wound together. The late spring air held idle promises of summer, yet the winter's cold kiss still lingered. Yue looked up at the full moon, feeling it invigorating her, giving her confidence.

Yue sat on a small stone bench, looking at Zuko expectantly. He sat next to her, winding his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "What did you need to tell me, Yue?" He asked, gazing down at her.

Yue inhaled, "It's very important," She informed him, his expression not changing. He was watching her closely, his igneous golden eyes peering and concerned.

"I think… I think that I'm pregnant again," Yue whispered, her blue eyes wide, burning into his, awaiting his reaction.

His expression softened, "Really?"

Yue nodded, "Yes,"

"How long have you known?" He asked her, his eyes scanning over her body. She couldn't have been too far along. He hadn't noticed any changed in her.

Yue blew out a long breath, "About two months…"

* * *

Two months ago, when the spring finally blossomed in the Fire Nation, Yue suggested that she and him should visit Ember Island, for a vacation. Yue thought that Zuko needed to get out of the stuffy palace, away from his elderly advisors and day-long meetings. She could tell that the stress was doing a number on him... He needed a break. And what kind of a wife would she be to sit back and watch her husband tire?

Yue had only visited Ember Island during the climax of summer, when the beaches were crowded, and fans of the Royal Family flocked to the cottage gates, preening to catch a glimpse of the idolized family. In the summertime, it was almost too hot for Yue to relax of properly enjoy the luxurious gardens and lush stretches of seashore.

But now, as the couple neared the beautiful, vacation home, Yue knew she had picked the right time. The Fire Blossom trees were in full bloom, their ruby-red petals clinging to the white branches in jewel toned bunches, seeming to be on fire in the sunset's crimson glow. The house's mammoth porch was lined with white paper lanterns, already lit and flickering in the ocean breeze.

They sat on the beach, private to the cottage, far away from the tide to say dry. Yue rested her head on his chest, they lay beneath the stars, beneath the moon. The world seemed like theirs at this very moment, like the two of them were gods, ruling the cosmo. Yue thought to herself, that perhaps in the Spirit World, they would look upon this very beach, dressed in finery, watching their children grow old, and the rest of the world along with them. The Fire Lady smiled at the thought of being with Zuko forever. Eternity seemed like almost enough time.

She felt his hands in her hair, brushing it away from her face is affectionate strokes. Her azure eyes flicked up to me his, and he offered her a small smile. She grinned back up at him in respond, their gaze doing all of the talking for them. His kingly robes had been traded for casual, beach wear, his long black hair fanning out in the sand. Yue leant up and kissed him, finding him looking so inexplicable beautiful, basked in the moonlight and so undone. She crawled over his body and onto his chest, molding her body to his. He seemed albeit surprised, yet his hands instantaneously curled around her waist, clutching it and holding her even closer. Yue pressed her forehead to his, her eyes burning into his, making it very clear of what she wanted, what she _needed_ from him. And he understood, automatically.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Zuko asked, his gaze hard.

Yue looked down, "I just… I just assumed that you wouldn't be happy… considering what happened last time."

Zuko sighed, the small emission of air was full of disappointment and exasperation, "I wish you wouldn't keep things like this from me."

Yue looked up, feeling his arm drop from her waist, and her eyes widened, tears prickling at the corners. "I… I just…"

"I'm going to bed," He said, standing up giving her a last look.

She bit her lip, nodding, "Okay," She said lowly.

"Goodnight, Yue." Zuko murmured, his voice breaking a bit, something that only happened when her husband was upset.

Yue nodded again, watching him walk out of the gardens and back into the palace. Yue placed her face into her hands, her body heaving with an inaudible sob. She knew waiting to tell him wasn't the best of her decisions. She let her tears soak into her palms, her skin felt tight. The Fire Lady got up finally, wiping her cheeks with the backs of her palms, and began to slowly retreat back inside.

She passed by Arnook's bedroom, and she stopped, pushing the ornately carved door back, stepping into his nursery. He looked smaller than ever, lying in the gigantic bed, his little hands curled into loose fists, splayed on either side of his head, like a polardog pup.

Yue smiled, making her way over to him and sitting on the side of his mattress, watching him silently. He did really look like Zuko by each passing day. The Firelady leant down, pressing her lips to his forehead, smiling softly against his baby-soft skin. She pulled away, stood, and left the room.

Yue then made her way into Honora's room, seeing her first child also fast asleep, lying in a curled, fetal position among a vast pile of pillows. Honora was the spitting image of Yue, with wide eyes and soft features, her voice gentle and smile serene. Yet, the girl's amber eyes help a loving yet fierce sense of compassion and youth, much like Zuko's before he had grown up.

Yue leant over the bed, pressing her lips to her daughter's cheek, feeling her stir. The mother pulled away, trying not to wake her beloved little girl, and slowly slipped from the bedroom, and back into the hallway.

Yue slowly made her way down the corridor, towards her and Zuko's shared quarters. She quietly pushed over the ornately carved door, silently letting herself into their bedroom. She saw Zuko lying on the right side of the bed, on his side, facing away from her, the silk red sheet hanging low on his back. Yue could see the contours of his lean muscles, the hallway's dim lantern light dancing across his exposed, milky skin. His long, dark brown hair was loose, some of it covering his face. Yue stood beside the bed, taking the crowning piece out of her hair's topknot, letting the bun come undone as well. Her long white hair touched down at the small of her back, and she began to remove her thick robes, letting her skin finally breathe. She let the silks rustle as they fell to the floor, and she climbed into bed, wearing only her slip, as tonight had been one of the warmest of the spring.

She slipped into the bed, the cold fabric kissing her body, cooling her off. She felt Zuko tense, obviously not asleep. She fell onto her back, exhaling deeply. She extended her hand over to him, letting her fingers graze the heated flesh of his back.

"Zuko…" Yue whispered, "I… I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He spoke into the darkness, his voice directed at the wall. "Why did you think that I'd be upset?"

Yue curled her fingers back at the chilled sound of his voice, "I… I just assumed… considering how upset you were when I… we lost the baby."

He sighed again, his shoulders rising and falling sharply, before turning over so that he could face her. "Is that what you expect from me? To be angry that we might have a second chance?"

Yue stared at the ceiling, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. She blinked, letting a few fall, "I… I don't know what I was thinking."

Zuko watched her tears spill over, onto her cheeks, and became panged with guilt. He dropped his façade of anger and moved in closer to her, leaning over her body and wiping her tears away. She glanced into his illuminated, golden eyes, and began to tear up again at the sight of how fondly he was looking at her. His eyes were so full of affection, emotion began to drown her. She hooked her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers.

She melted against him, relaxing against the soft mattress at the feeling over him being so close to her again. She released him, feeling him lie beside her. His arms scooped her up and against his chest, her white hair feeling like silver satin against his warm, bare skin. She felt his hands stroking her back, and she nestled herself further into him.

"Do you forgive me?" Yue whispered, meeting his eyes, her bottom lip between her teeth.

He planted a warm kiss to the top of her head, "Of course, my lady."

She giggled, "I'll never keep anything from you again. I promise."

The two fell asleep quickly, basking in the feeling of each other's love, finally being able to sleep soundly.

* * *

**Howdy! This story's finally updated! I've been coming and going from vacation to vacation, and am pretty busy with school work. But OMG- lookie here! I'm heading up an official Zue blog! Soooo if you like this ship (which I'm assuming you do) go to this site! ** .

**It's going to be a Zue Week. So, like Kataang week, or Tokka Week, or Zutara Week, Zue Week is going to be an official thing! Vote for the week**'**s prompts and if you have a tumblr, follow it! It has Zue art, Zue fic recs, and Zue graphics. It's the Zue shipper's paradise!**

**Sorry about the promo, but I've gotta get my OTP some more publicity!**

**Much love~ avatla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**I finally have a basic plot set up for this story! I won't be winging it every chapter! Yay me! Read on, my lovely readers! - avatla **

"Which one is her house?" Sokka asked, walking down the paved streets of the Upper Ring, Zuko trailing behind him.

"How on Earth am I supposed to know?" Zuko snapped, arms folded. "Which was did she run?"

Sokka turned back and looked at him, shrugging. "I dunno… What do we do now?"

"Turn back?" Zuko asked, apprehensively.

Sokka turned forward again, "No. I can't just let her run off like that. Not again."

Zuko squinted in the dimly lit street lights. All of the houses were lit with colorful lanterns and partygoers, all but one at the far end of the street. Zuko passed Sokka and briskly walked down the rest of the way to the house that was completely dark.

Sokka jogged after him, and gulped as they neared the porch. Once at the door, Zuko knocked sharply on the polish mahogany door, giving Sokka a withering look before stepping away, pushing the watertribe warrior a bit closer to the door.

* * *

Yue looked up from her hands at the noise. She wiped her cheeks and pulled herself out of the crumpled heap she had thrown herself into. She straightened out her dress and inhaled sharply before opening the door, willing herself not to cry anymore.

Sokka stared back at her, his eyes wide, awkwardly holding onto his shoulder with the opposite hand. He swallowed the guilty lump in his throat as Yue's eyes were red-rimmed, and the guilt hit down on him even more.

"What do you want?" She asked softly, her voice tinged with a slight bitterness.

"To uh… talk. About um… what happened?" Sokka replied, his voice cracking a bit. _Ugh, I need to stop doing that. _He scolded himself before clearing his throat.

"I'm listening." Yue said, a frown shaping her lips.

Sokka glanced back at Zuko who was staring blankly at the ground.

Sokka looked back at Yue, and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck."Well you see… I thought that you were… that you had passed on… And then uh… Suki happened."

Yue's jaw clenched, and she felt her eyes filling up with tears. "It's just so disappointing. I traveled all this way, ran away from home, to come and surprise you. I was hoping that you'd be happy to see me. But instead I interrupted you with another girl." She shook her head, turning away from Sokka as she felt the first couple of tears fall. "I think you should go."

Sokka reached out to her with a shaky hand, "Yue! Yue, wait! I didn't know that-"

"I _said_ you should go, Sokka." Yue retorted, giving him one last, long look before stepping back and slamming the door.

Sokka stumbled backwards before righting himself and slamming his hands over his face. "Fuck! That wasn't supposed to happen."

"What did you expect?" Zuko asked with a judgmental tone. "Even if she did forgive you, what were you supposed to tell Suki? Yue obviously came to Ba Sing Se to be with you."

Sokka groaned, sitting down on the porch steps. "I… I don't know what I was expecting, Zuko."

Zuko stood over Sokka, "Well, looks like we should be heading back."

Sokka glanced up at Zuko with big, shining blue eyes. "Zuko, can you talk to her for me?"

Zuko raised his eyebrows, "What? No. What would I do?"

"Just try to convince her not to hate me?" Sokka pleaded, lower lip practically twitching.

Zuko glanced back at the door, then down at Sokka. He let out an exhasperated breath. "Fine. But… just go back to the house."

Sokka stood up and nodded, smile stretched so wide across his face, "Thanks, Zuko!"

Zuko watched Sokka take off down the street before her turned to face the door. He knocked again, staring up at the red lantern that hung over the door.

"Go away, Sokka!" Yue said from the inside.

"It's not Sokka. It's me- Zuko." The Fire Lord responded, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

The door opened a crack, and he could make out the crystal blue eye of Yue. He raised his hand awkwardly in a wave, and watched the door open more. She poked her head through the opening. "What?"

"Can I talk to you?" Zuko asked, lowering his hand.

Yue opened the door all of the way, sizing him up. "Why?"

"Sokka didn't really mean what he was trying to tell you. He just… he didn't expect you to come all of this way…" Zuko rushed to explain.

Yue sighed, closing her tired eyes. "Come in," She murmured, walking into the dark house.

Zuko followed her, into the sitting area where a single lantern was lit. She sat down on a floor-cushion, watching him expectantly. He sat down across from her, and looked around the large room. The silence that passed seemed unbearable.

"If you're supposed to be vouching for Sokka, you aren't doing a very proper job at it," Yue remarked, tucking a stray white hair behind her ear.

Zuko snapped to attention, "Right. Well… Like Sokka said, he wasn't expecting you. And he thought that you were dead, so I guess that's not technically cheating," Zuko pointed out.

Yue laughed, quietly, at herself. "Right." She raised her eyes back to Zuko, "I guess I'm more upset at myself. I was too hopeful about this."

Zuko raised her amber eyes to look at her. His breath caught as he looked at how empty and caved-in she seemed, with hunched shoulders and sad eyes. She was heartbreak in an image. He could _almost_ feel what she felt- that agonizing, clutching, ripping sensation of losing someone at your own expense.

She looked up at him and met his eyes with hers, "I ran away from home for this. And I'm probably not going to be let back in easily. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I thought that I would stay with Sokka for a… a while. I hoped that we'd be together. But obviously, that's not how things are going to be. And I can't keep living here. The Earth King knows that I'm staying here- he'll send my father to come collect me."

Zuko blinked, thinking. "You're friends with Aang and Katara… I'm sure they wouldn't mind you staying with us."

"But Sokka and Sake would," She said, glumly.

Zuko decided it was best not to correct her on the name, and stayed quiet for a moment. "Then I don't know what to tell you. Think about it, alright?"

He got up to leave, and nodded to her, before opening the heavy front door. He turned back at the sound of her voice, echoing through the dark.

"I'll think about it." Yue said, coming into the light. She smiled serenely at him, nodding back. "Thank you, Zuko."

* * *

The next morning, Aang awoke on the couch to a soft knocking at the door. He rubbed his eyes, yawning hugely, before lethargically strolling over to the double doors. He jumped nervously at the sight of Yue, now dressed in traditional Earth Kingdom robes, waiting expectantly on the doorstep.

"Yue?" Aang whispered, squinting at the princess in the barely-there morning light, "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you up… I didn't really get any sleep last night, so I decided to come over once it was morning. Can I… ask you something?"

Aang stepped out onto the porch, lightly closing the door, careful not to wake up his friends. "Sure, Yue. What's on your mind?"

Yue looked down at her hands, "I need a place to stay…"

Aang stared at her, "But I thought you already had a place here?"

Yue nodded, "Yes, but… I ran away from home to come here, and I don't want to go back. The Earth King knows that I'm staying here, and I'm sure that he'll tell my father in only a matter of time. I… had a set plan of how everything was going to happen once I got here, but things haven't worked out so well, and I need to start over."

The Avatar absorbed this information, "Do you want to stay with us, Yue?"

Yue looked up at him, "If that isn't too much to ask for… Yes."

"But Sokka's here… Aren't things going to be awkward between you two?" Aang questioned.

"I'm sure things will be fine," The princess assured.

Aang nodded at her, understandingly. "Then come on in,"

Yue bowed graciously at him and walked through the door, tiptoeing into the main room, looking around. She sat down on a couch, sighing and laying sideways against the pillows.

Aang followed her in, painstakingly shutting the door, and stepping into the living area. Before he could ask any more questions, Yue was already fast asleep.

Sokka, being the late-riser of the group, awoke to a lively house. He pulled on his clothes and ambled out of his room. Katara and Aang were in the living room, sitting closely next to one-another, sipping tea, talking in low voices. They both looked up at Sokka as he neared them.

"Gooood morning," Sokka said, flopping down in between them, making sure that Aang stayed a healthy distance away from his baby sister. After he saw them kissing at the Jasmine Dragon, he didn't trust Aang to be that close around Katara. Sure, Sokka loved the kid, but it was his job as an older brother to make sure things stayed nice and friendly between the Avatar and his sister. At least until they were older.

Katara scowled at Sokka, shooting Aang an apologetic look. Aang returned her look with a small smile, but quickly focused on Sokka.

"Ah!" Sokka exclaimed, spotting Yue, curled up not but three feet away on a couch. "What is she doing here?" He whispered, his eyes glued on the sleeping princess.

Katara grabbed her brother's arm, tightening her fingers around his bicep in a maternal yet threatening way. "Shh!" She warned, her eyes wandering back to Yue, just to make sure that their visitor was still sleeping. "Sokka, she has no where to go!"

Sokka wiggled his arm out of Katara's grasp. "Why not? What happened to her spot as Princess of the Northern Water Tribe? Or the Moon Spirit?!"

Aang widened his eyes, raising a finger to his lips. "Sokka," Aang whispered, "She ran away from home. She didn't tell me why, but she doesn't want to go back home. And her father is most likely going to send for her. She needs to hide here."

Sokka slowly eased back into the cushions, frowning. "Why would she want to stay here, though?"

Katara sighed, "Maybe it's because we're the only people in this entire city she knows and feels safe with?"

Sokka shook his head while standing up and creeping away from the living area, his eyes still sparkling in shock. He tripped over a love table as he meandered his way through the house, stumbled, and crashed to the ground. He stayed completely still, mentally cursing himself.

He heard the rustling of silks and a silent yawn. Sokka lightly thumped his forehead against the cool, polished floors. He had done it now. He'd woken her up.

Yue mewled a bit as she stretched her arms behind her head, arching her back up and away from the couch like an owl-lion. She briefly forgot where she was- imagining that she would be waking up in the eerie quiet of her sterile, white-washed bedroom back at the palace, surrounded by nurses, urging her to drink a bit of soup of inhale some burning medicines.

The princess snapped to attention, fully awake, and her eyes darted around her new surroundings. How long had she been asleep on the couch?

Aang and Katara kept switching their stares from her to something that was obviously behind her. She tilted her head at them, before turning around herself.

"Oh," Yue said, her gazed fixed on a half-dressed Sokka, who was sprawled on the floor a few feet away. His back was rising and falling rapidly, and he became completely still. "… Sokka, are you alright?"

Sokka had half expected her to yell at him for some reason, and unleash the spiritual powers she could've possibly held on to. He flattened out from heaving a great sigh of relief. He peeled his bare chest from the floor and got up, his back facing them, cheeks pink. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just… I uh… I fell."

Yue nodded, and she forced a terse smile at Katara and Aang. "Where is the restroom? I think I need to wash up."

Katara lead Yue down the hallway to the house's bathroom before rejoining Aang and Sokka in the living room. Katara glanced back down the hallway and heard the door click shut and sighed.

"It's funny to think that just last winter, you two were madly in love," Katara jabbed at Sokka, who was now leaning against the paper-covered wall.

Sokka threw his hands up, dropping his voice into a low, exhasperated whisper. _"I didn't think she was still alive!"_

Aang scratched his head, "Look, Katara, we all didn't expect this. We didn't expect Yue to show up on our doorstep, she didn't expect to find out that Sokka had moved on, and Sokka didn't think that Yue was still alive until last night… This entire thing was all very-"

"Unexpected?" Katara finished for him, brows risen. "Look, Sokka, just try not to mess things up even more with her. She's really shaken right now, and we all need to be here for her. She has her mind set on not returning home…"

* * *

Yue sighed as she fell into the bath water, letting her body sink down to the bottom of the shallow washing basin. The water was smelling of perfumed salts and oils, and it reminded her of home. The luxury of home.

The princess unraveled the two braids that remained in her hair, and she began to work her fingers through the small tangles that had formed during her elongated nap on the fainting-couch. Things had certainly not gone according to her plans...

This wasn't supposed to happen... Yue though, sinking all the way to the bottom and squeezing her eyes tight. He was still supposed to love me.

Always the fool in love. Yue had always sought after boys who were as deep as a tea cup, yet sweet as the first dregs of the sun after a blizzard. Yue thought that Sokka was different. No one had ever been able to make her laugh, no one had ever stood up for her or urged her to be her own person. Yue tightened her arms around her body and blew small bubbles to the soapy surface.

As she came up for air in a heaving gasp, she sat up fully, hugging her knees to her chest. Yue frowned and placed her chin on the dip between her knees and allowed one small tear to drip down, blending in with the other drops of water.

The door opened wide enough to send her screaming, and leave Zuko, confused and extremely flustered, frozen in shock in the doorway. Yue hugged her arms around her sides, trying to hide the vacant skin from him as he stood glued to the spot.

"What... what are you doing here?" Zuko asked, face burning red.

"Get out!" Yue shrieked, eyes wide and face crimson.

Zuko fumbled for the door, muttering out a meager sorry, before tripping out into the hallway and tightly closing the doors together.

Yue blew out a long breath and tried to still her pounding heart as she sank back into the water, covering her mouth with her hand to let a small chuckle escape her lips.

* * *

Zuko, pressed up against the wall opposite of the bathroom door, stared at the twin slats of wood that now separated him from the very naked and bathing princess. He dug his hand through his hair, staring with big eyes at the floor, trying to calm the heat on his face. He should probably apologize for barging in like that... but he didn't completely regret his mistake. Zuko's rapidly beating heart betrayed his good morals. He'd never seen any girl look so appealing to him before. Ever.

* * *

**WHOA THERE ZUKO.**

**Wahh sorry this took so long to update! Awkward peeping tom Zuko is one of the best, yet cliche Zuko's out there in the fanfics AND the show. Like when Zuko interrupted Sokka while he was preparing for a night of deflowering with Suki? yep. Sorry. I'll be quite now. PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AND STUFF LIKE THAT! MORE TO COME, LOVE YOU!**

**xoxo avatla**

**okay so go to** .com **FOR MORE DELICIOUS ZUE GOODNES!**

***remove the ( ) obviously!**


End file.
